villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scolar Visari
Scolar Visari was the founder of the Helghan Empire and was the main antagonist of the first two ''Killzone ''games. He was vicious and violent, uniting the Helghan Nation through his charismatic and compelling leadership to become a major power on the interstellar stage. He embodied the traits of Helghan ultranationalism, being extremely bitter, vengeful, and dedicated to his vision of a strong and proud Helghan capable of taking its revenge on the United Colonial Nations for the defeat of the First Extrasolar War. Visari was killed by Rico Velasquez in Visari Palace during the retaliatory ISA invasion of Helghan. History Little is known about Visari during his early life however what is known is that his family was highly influencial and was the owner of the Visari Corperation which was the second largest on Helghan next to Stahl Arms. Unlike other Helghasts, Visari adapted to Helghan and its eviorment thus he never was required breathing technology that other Helghasts needed. As Visari grew up he ventured into the world of politics and with supirior skills as an orator and Charisma, he gained massive amounts of attention, respect, and overwhelming support from the people and eventually overthrew the Helghan Administration and took over Helghan in 2347. After seizing power, Visari began to claim that the Helghasts were a race the surpased the human race and viewed them as corrupt and were reponsible for years of hardships, pain, and failure that plauged Helghan after the defeat of the Helghan Corporation in the First Extrasolar War. Visari then siad that the masks that the majority of Helghasts had to wear were not to be symbols of shame but symbols of pride, strength, and success from years of hardships and bitter resentments and coined the term "Helghasts" as the name for the people. With his newfound popularity Visari soon became the leader of Helghan and created the totalitarian regime called the Helghan Empire that ruled over the entire planet and became the first Autarch after the masses rallied around him in full support and the growing hatred of the UCN and the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance (ISA) and even the Helghan Administration which failed to maintain order in Helghan. Visari's beliefs soon got him into power and took over all branches of Helghast society both rich and poor. New Order After Visari took over all of Helghan he began to reform Helghast society in his vision. First he began pushing propaganda into overtime and began to be seen and heard all over Helghan on order to convince poor Helghasts to support him and his military dictatorship. Visari then promised to remake Helghast society and civilization stronger than ever and promised to make a civilization able to survive any disaster that would hit them and would still keep them on their feet. In 2349 Visari made written english illegal in an effort to make the Helghast people feel more unique and replaced it with a new alphabet and even attempted to created a new language but failed at it due to its sheer size and scope of such a feet. Visari soon created a black market route with the Independent Strategic Colonial Alliance and soon mass starvation came to an end as food began to pour in and soon Helghan's economy began to grow. Visari soon established military first policies and devoted massive amounts of resources into creating a new more soupirior military and soon he created the Helghan Empire and declared it a new country. With newfound military power, Visari soon created a plan to invade Vekta and conquere the whole planet 10 years after he was elected into power. Second Extrasolar War Visari soon used his country's newfound military strength and power to invade and conquere Vekta, an ISA planet and home to Helghan's future destroyers. The people eagerly loved and endorsed the plan to take over Vekta as revenge for the humiliating defeat in the First Extrasolar War and Visari would soon be named Emperor of the Helghasts if his invasion plan succeeded. Visari soon used two spies to disbale the ISA Orbital Defense Network and soon the Helghasts launched a full on massive assault on Vekta and laid waste to the Vektans who resisted and the ISA Troops who were defending the planet. Victory seemed swift but soon the Helghasts were replealed from the planet but the Red Dust nuclear weapon was stolen and sent to Helghan. The failed invasion soon led to the beginning of the Second Extrasolar War. When the ISA began to launch Operation Atchange, an invasion of Helghan Visari threatened to repeal the invasion and when the ISA arrived on Helgan and soon Helghast military forces lead by Colonel Radec open fired on the invading fleets leaving entire ships in flames and ruins and ISA troops pinned down on the beaches and slums and blood running all over the streets. Eventually Visari detonated the Red Dust nuclear bomb in the Helghast capitol of Pyhrrus killing both ISA Marines and his own soldiers alike. Despite heavy bloodshed and massive casualties Sergent Sevchenko with Rico and a small detachment of ISA Marines made it to Visari's palace and soon after a duel with Radec, Visrai confronted the two and was killed by Rico after claiming that his death would bring madness and Visari was right. Personality Visari was a strong, powerful, and charismatic person who was able to gain the hopes of the Helghast people and lead them to glory. Visari was also a brutal dictator as the vast majority of Helghan's resources were devoted to the Helghatst Military leaving ver little for domestic development. Visari also seems careless as when he destroyed his own capitol, he was never shown regreting the Helghast troops were killed in the blast along with the ISA. Trivia *Visari shares a similar backstory to Adolf Hitler who rose to power at a time when their country was in debt and failure. Both were charasmatic and believed that their ethnicity was soupirior (Hitler with German "Aryans" and Visari with Helghasts) and hated certain ethnic groups. *Visari is viewed as a hero by many Killzone Fans even though he nuked Pyrrhus and showed no remorse for killing his own troops. Category:Dictator Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Big Bads Category:Bosses Category:Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil from the past Category:Mastermind Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Destroyers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Extremists